


We Begin with Our Eyes Closed

by qiaolianmay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Framework Shit, probably angst. i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiaolianmay/pseuds/qiaolianmay
Summary: There was something about her that made him want to move closer to her. It was as if he belonged there with her. That standing beside her is where he’s supposed to be.





	We Begin with Our Eyes Closed

**Author's Note:**

> Agents of SHield is not mine. yadda yadda yadda. lol Have fun!!!

_ “You are easily the most beautiful thing I’ve seen in my entire life.” _ He thought as he looked the unconscious hydra agent. There was something about her that made him want to move closer to her. It was as if he belonged there with her. That standing beside her is where he’s supposed to be. He never understood the feeling or why all of a sudden he could feel his pulse on his throat. He blinked trying to focused.

He shouldn’t think about her but he wondered, what made her special that they had to take her and not the rest of her team?

“I can feel you staring.” The soft yet firm voice said. There was a hint of annoyance laced on her voice. He looked as her gazed flicked upward and held head in her right hand.

Her other hand was chained and as much as he wanted to protest, he didn’t say anything.  _ ‘Trust the system’  _ Had he always trusted the system? He wondered inwardly. He contemplated on how he ended up with  all these mess. He had reasons as to why he kept things down-low. He wanted to live a simple life, even when SHIELD had the opportunity to take him under the supervision of a scary man wearing a trench coat in the middle of the summer heat. He had to decline only because a spy life was something he didn’t want to, as much as it was something that he thought that was cool. He had read numerous amount of comic books and watched way too much action movies to know exactly what kind of hell he’d be entering if he had join the team.

Phil could hear the idling of the shackles on her hand. They knew she could easily remove it when it’s the normal ones so they used her a more developed one. She sighed. He figured out that she finally given up on removing the chains.

“I know you,” he started. He was good with small talks, but there was something about the woman with piercing glare made him stutter.

“Everyone knows me.” She replied curtly, head tilting away from Phil. "Cambridge was my fault. Every inhuman and non-inhuman knew what I did, or what I didn’t do.” she continued, as she tried to dismiss his presence.

Phil, on the other hand was clueless. He knew about the Cambridge incident. He had a strong opinion about the case and the cause of it all. The books didn’t say anything about her. All he knew what there was someone called Cavalry, who took the little kid that killed hundreds of lives. The said Cavalry was part of S.H.I.E.L.D and the main reason why it fell. Apparently, it seemed like HYDRA used the incident to takeover and now, they’re in a government wherein HYDRA removed all the power from the previous person in charge. Gone’s the democracy that they used to have. They’ve been living in a world where living in a nightmare was all they have.

“Tsk. You’re like them.” Phil had no idea what she meant by that but he felt offended. “You must think that I am a monster too.” She added brusquely.

“No. I don’t exactly know you but you’re not a monster.” He uttered vehemently, his hands dragging through his hair repeatedly. “Have you always been this stubborn?” He asked in wonder.

The HYDRA agent looked at him with eyebrows raised and a hint of smirk lingered on her face.

“I know you.” He uttered again before he took off, leaving the agent who was quietly studying him in  amusement.

“LOOK!” He shouted a moment later when he came back from God knows where. He was holding a piece of paper with a woman drawn on it. Her hair was passed her shoulders and she was sporting a fringe.The agent looked at him as if he was losing his mind.

Maybe he was.

This woman in front of him was making him lose his mind.

“I’ve seen you before. In my dream, in flashes. You’re everywhere.” Hein desperation. “But.. y-you’re not this.” He added quietly. He was clenching his jaw and repeatedly touching the drawing on his hand. He felt like he wasn’t thinking rationally by just barging here and shouting at the woman, who was a stranger to him and most probably he’s a stranger to her too.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” He apologized. His hands were trembling. He was a face of control most of the time but he didn’t understand why of all things, it seemed as though, her small movements made him tick. “You see, i had this flashes in my head.” He started explaining. He looked at the woman on the bed and she was just staring at him. She was being patient, an unfamiliar look on her face. It differs from the woman they captured early on.

“I--I had these flashes in my head that includes you. Y-you have this bright smile and you’re carefree.” A hint of smile laced on his voice. It was like he was in a trance.

“Unlike now.” Was a quiet whisper that Phil almost missed.

“The girl in my dreams has her wall lowered around her, and it seemed like, she’s still there. You have this tough exterior but there’s something soft in your eyes. You longed for something. Someone.” Phil replied smiling.

The woman scoffed.

“When did you become an expert about me?” She asked.

“When you started lowering your walls.” He replied. “It’s rather amusing to see you like this. She could be you or could be someone from that other alternate dimension Daisy and Jemma had been yammering around. I’ve been trying so hard to draw you, you know. I had these small sketches of a logo--which now i’m sure was the SHIELD logo. But you, it’s so hard to draw you. You’re like a fleeting memory but you’re also deeply ingrained in my brain. I could see you everywhere but you are no where. You are the only constant reminder in my head that maybe, maybe the world we’re living in is not exactly the world where we’re supposed to be in. Like, they’ve been missing pieces in my head, maybe it’s the work of the blue soap you’ve been manufacturing. I have no idea… but the moment I saw you.. It felt as if something in me completed. Call me crazy but maybe fate found the way for us to meet.” The words poured out from his lips continuously not noticing the tears that were running down the other woman’s face.

“It felt as though you mean a lot to me.”

“A lot.” She echoed. Something akin to recognition pricked his heart. It was like she had said those words before to him but it wasn’t as quiet as this one. It was more on a plea of desperation. 

A beat.

“M-May?” Phil asked, finally recognizing the woman in front of her. He looked at her as tears were running down her face. Gone were the cold facade she was using to keep people out. 

“Did you know?” he asked. He approached her tentatively, the framework persona of him was still cautious of her. She was a HYDRA agent after all. He watched her nod in affirmation. “When?”

“T-The moment I saw you.” She replied.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“How can you tell someone who meant a lot to you everything when they look at you and remember nothing?” She asked and looked away. He immediately approached her and wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes.

“I’ve been doing everything I can to get you back.” he said.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” She replied. “And now we’re here.”

“The kids are here to save us too. Daisy and Jemma, they’ve been working to save us all.” He said. “I--” He hesitated. He shook his head. “When we get back…” he breathe deeply.

“We have a bottle to open. I know.” She replied.

Phil bit his lip and he could feel the thickness in his throat. A big part of him want to run and wished that it could go back and changed what had happened but the bottle was already opened and most probably sitting on the top shelf of the base’s kitchen.

“It’s open.” He blurted out and he watched as May looked at him with amusement evident on her face. He blushed. “I shared it with..”

“With the android that they replaced me with.” She continued for him. “Did you kiss her too?” She smirked and her smile grew bigger as she watched him fiddled with his stupid tie.

May’s free hand pulled him to her. Her lips crashing with his.  She let her soft lips tangle with his, and his arms wrap strongly around Melinda’s waist. Protectively holding her close to him. Their heart were beating in symphony with their minds lost in each others touch.

“Was is the same?” She asked after pulling away. Her hand were still gently caressing the back of his neck as their forehead touch.

“It’s so much better.” He replied with a soft smile marring his face. He said as he caressed her cheeks with his free hand.

“I’ll have to get Mace to take that off of you.” He said gesturing the chain on her hand. She nodded as he stepped away from her. “When we get back, we have so much to talk about, at length… but for now, I want you to know that you mean everything to me, Melinda May.”


End file.
